


Any Which Way

by ahhelga



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Glee WWYK, M/M, lots of dancing and mentions of songs, scissor sisters - Freeform, set in Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine visits his brother in LA, they go to a Scissor Sisters concert, where he gets drunk, meets the man of his dreams, and has the time of his life. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Which Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glee Write What You Know:  
> http://gleewritewhatyouknow.tumblr.com/

"Are you sure I look all right?"

Blaine glanced around them. Though he wasn’t the “flashiest” of everyone around him (a rather tall woman in a gold sparkling bikini and more than several people in fluorescent boas were in the lobby), he felt more dressed up than the average concert goer at this venue, especially compared to the simple black outfit his brother next to him wore.

"Relax, what better way to attend a Scissor Sisters concert in L.A. than in bright red and leather?" Cooper didn’t even glance at Blaine as he said this, instead charmingly winking at a man passing by in booty shorts.

Blaine looked down at the outfit his brother got for him. To be honest, he loved the giant fuzzy jacket and leather pants look; it was something he could totally imagine himself diva-ing up on some runway. But still, to wear it in public - albeit as flamboyant a public as this - he felt a little strange. His father’s critical words echoed in his mind, something that hadn’t happened in a while.

"I don’t see you relaxing, Blaine," Cooper warned. "This isn’t Ohio. We’re at the Hollywood Palladium! And look at the crowd around you. That guy is in  _heels_.”

"I’m more excited than nervous," Blaine said to his brother. "It’s my first time out like this in Los Angeles, and I just want it to go right."

"Oh it will, and hopefully that means Mr. Right is included too," he replied with a smirk. Blaine groaned, but finally they were next at the lobby bar so he was spared from any more teasing.

He stepped aside to let Cooper order, enjoying the moment to himself for people watching and avoiding anymore remarks. When his brother came to him, he was presented with a dark drink.

"What’s this?" His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the obviously alcoholic drink.

"What? You think I’ll pull any tricks? I’m family!"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine dismissed, sipping at the surprisingly strong drink. Cooper must have paid good tip for it and not having to get carded for the second order. Blaine was still fresh out of high school, after all.

"Let’s go check out the place inside. The first act is performing already." 

When they walked through the main doors, they were met with a ballroom-esque room, fronted by a stage, stair cases on either side of him, and a large, large crowd standing for the girl giving her all at the front. Right there in the entrance, Blaine felt himself loosened from the alcohol and getting into the music, despite not knowing any of her songs. Immediately he started dancing, feeling the electronic rap. Cooper, who wasn’t one for lingering for “no-name openers,” had other plans.

"Let’s try to find a good spot for the main show. I don’t want Ana Matronic to miss getting a look at how much I’m enjoying her performance." 

Blaine felt a whine at the back of his throat to defend his right to dance whenever/wherever he wanted, but Cooper was already pulling him towards the right side staircase.  _How the hell is he so in control when he just downed a double shot?_  Blaine thought bitterly, careful of not dropping his drink as they were stopped a bouncer at the bottom of the stair.

"What do you mean it’s VIP only?" Cooper snapped.

"It means you gotta pay extra to get up these steps," the bouncer replied as he allowed through a couple with wristbands. 

Blaine could see Cooper mentally demanding his way up, so he pulled a move Cooper would make (for once), and dragged him away as well. Thankfully, the exchange with the bouncer sobered him up enough to execute the plan well. And by stumbling their way across the back area, they found the left staircase was open. On their way up those stairs, they giggled, “shows him!” and “we’re gonna  _so_  have the best spot!”

Fortunately, it looked like they were going to get their wish. There was a sizable number of people on this long balcony, but they were more subdued than the dancing people at the floor. To be honest, Blaine wanted to be able to dance and enjoy the crowd (something about being around sweaty men just did it for him…), but his brother was more focused on getting a good view.

"Let’s go closer," Cooper said, grabbing Blaine’s hand to pull him as near as possible to the stage. 

They were now against the railing above the left of the stage, with an amazing view of the singer’s profile. She was still rapping under the laser lights, but it seemed to be nearing the end of her set.

"This is perfect!" Cooper yelled. "Listen - save my spot. I’m gonna get another drink!"

Blaine didn’t need any more encouragement as he started moving, dancing his heart out; it was what he came here for, after all. He lost track of time in his hip swinging and shaking shoulders when he finally realized the nearby cheering wasn’t just for the performer on stage.

"Damn! Work it!" 

He swung around - too drunk, too fast - to find a dancing pretty black girl and a good looking guy with arms exposed. Both were looking at him with amused faces, but seemed just as into dancing to the music themselves as he was. Looking at them, he knew they had to be LA residents because wasn’t this town full of hot, young actors? He of course was drawn to the angular face of the man, the upswept hair, and  _that outfit,_ especially holy hell, those platform heels… Blaine swallowed and turned to the girl.

"Thanks - just gotta  _feel_  the beat, y’know?” Blaine slurred. She smiled and nodded emphatically at him, but he didn’t miss her raising a brow. 

Embarrassed at being caught staring at the man, he turned around to dance once more. However this time, he was more conscious of his moves now that he knew he was being watched. He downed the rest of his drink to ignore the feeling.

Eventually, after a while, he did end up getting lost in the music, feeling his inner diva attempting to rap with the lyrics, despite not knowing a single verse. It felt like his tongue was loose and his limbs looser, but he just went with it. Then it was getting hot so he shoved the jacket off, enjoying the weight off his body.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and he jumped, almost dropping the red fur to the floor.

"If you’re stripping already, I guess you are having a good time!"

"Coooop, you scared the poop out of me." 

"Yeah, well, had to get your attention for your drink somehow! Ya gotta drink up or it goes bad!"

"I don’t know if that’s how it wor—"

It seemed his brother had no time for waiting, instead force feeding the cup into Blaine’s mouth. He coughed, and his brother gently patted his back, giving backwards apologies that he ignored. The alcohol burned his throat. Suddenly, the crowd cheered loudly as lights went on, and he realized that the rapper’s set was over.

Blaine complained, “You suuuck, you made me miss the end of her performance!”

"What! I’m - you, you’re gonna, like, dance all night anyway! Gotta do something crazier than that while you’re here!"

"Oh! Yes! I can sing right now!" He bounced, ready for on the spot performing. After all, there could be a real life record artist or something! 

"No!"

"Aw."

"No, no - it has to be, like, way better than that. We have to top it," Cooper said very, very seriously. "I know! We’ll go streaking!"

"No!" Blaine looked at him incredulously. "Absolutely no way."

"Spoil sport… Fine, something with less nudity then," Cooper replied. "We’ll  _moon_  the crowd instead!”

"Moon the crowd?" Blaine’s eyes bugged out. "How’s that any better?"

"Fine - not to the crowd then?"

"Cooper! I’m not gonna show my butt in public!"

"I’ll go find someone else who wants to do something cool then!" Before Blaine could blink, Cooper turned around to the two people from earlier. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask for a favor."

Blaine tripped once he realized what his brother was doing.  _This is bad._  Just as the thought popped in his mind, he made eye contact with the cute guy. He was more handsome than he’d realized earlier - maybe it was accentuated by the light glitter on the man’s pale face, or the lighting was different or something.

The extra alcohol must have given him more courage because he gave as flirty of a smile as he could to the other man. His heart soared as he saw the beginnings of a smile back, but it dropped as he looked to Cooper. Blaine’s heart plummeted, knowing whatever his brother was saying was putting off the cute LA dude. Ugh, his brother always ruined everything.

"Hi, sorry, yeah, what are your thoughts on showing your ass in public with me?"

"Excuse me?" the girl raised her brows. Their amused faces were no longer amused. Cooper seemed to realize and quickly backtracked.

"No I mean - I’m trying to get Blaine here to loosen up for once and he refuses to moon me but I don’t think it’s that big of a deal to show your butt - like it’s not like it’s that naughty of a body part - and I’m trying to show him that it’s totally fine - it’s not even like there’s many other people up here."

And it was true. After the first act, many of the concert goers on the balcony left for drinks or the bathroom or in search of something else. Still, Blaine rolled his eyes. There was no way he’d be showing his butt in public.

Cooper pleaded. “It’s totally fine if no one is seeing. We are virtually alone! And I just wanna do something nuts! Please?”

"Uhh—" the girl started.

"I’ll do it."

The handsome man stepped forward with a pointed look at the girl. She just gave him an exasperated look. They seemed to have a private conversation with just their expressions, but Blaine just couldn’t make heads or tails of it. It seemed his brother didn’t even have the attention span to focus on anyone but himself to notice either.

"Yes!" Cooper made a successful motion. "Told ya, Blainey."

The guy looked at Blaine before looking back at Cooper. “I do understand what you mean, though. I’m kind of…uncomfortable, but it’s just us right now, and what’s the harm in living a little? After all, I’m in the mood for something crazy too.”

"Yes, exactly!" He affirmed his sentiment by pointing right at him. Then he pointed the finger towards himself. "Right, well important things first, my name is Cooper. Cooper Anderson." He pointed at his brother. "And this here’s Blaine."

"I’m Kurt," the man said, eying the two of them as Cooper pulled Blaine in for a side hug.

"I’m Mercedes," she introduced. "And  _you_  guys are cute together.”

"Thanks, our mom always told us we were cute," Blaine word-vomited. He mentally smacked himself for that one.

"What? Your mom…?" Mercedes asked confused. "What’s that suppose—"

"You’re brothers?" Kurt interrupted with an unreadable look.  

"Uh…" Cooper began as they looked at each other. "Yeah?"

Mercedes laughed. “Oh my god, we thought you were a couple!”

"Yeah, the hottest couple in North America it seemed," Kurt said with a slight roll of his eyes. When he realized what he said aloud, he seemed to freeze up, a flush filling his face. Blaine stared at him, taking in the compliment and wondering if it meant what he thought it meant.

"Well thank you, I do pride myself on my valued looks," Cooper boasted.

Kurt continued. “About that - are you the FreeCreditReportRating.Com guy, or am I just tipsy enough from pre-gaming to be projecting it on you?”

"Oh good - a fan!" was the response just before launching into a monologue of Cooper Anderson’s life story.

Blaine, who knew this situation all too well, stayed on the sidelines as he watched the hot guy talk with his brother. Of course this would happen; it always seemed to happen when his brother was involved. Mercedes stood beside him.

"You know, he may be talking to him, but he’s really been checking you out," she said.

"What?"

"Kurt. We - well, he - was watching you earlier. Dance and stuff. Before we thought you were in a relationship."

"Oh." That certainly shifted things. "But - he’s talking to Cooper now. Probably switched interests…not like he plays for Kurt’s team or anything."

"He’s straight?" Mercedes perked up. "I was under the impression I wouldn’t get any luck around here tonight."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “Well you have my blessing, but I wouldn’t understand why you’d be interested in my brother, even if he  _was_  the only straight man around.”

"Honey, it doesn’t hurt to flirt."

He laughed even more at that. They got to talking for a little, skirting around the obvious interest any of them had in each other. They’d both figured out that Mercedes lived in the area same as Cooper, and that, surprisingly, Kurt was also visiting for the summer just like Blaine; turns out he wasn’t one of those hot actors after all. He was about to ask for more (and no he wasn’t fishing for information on Kurt… much), but his brother interrupted by grabbing his hand and placing his phone in his palm.

"Kurt and I decided we’re gonna photograph this momentous moment!"

Just as Blaine was going to ask what he meant, he realized they were already bending over the railing. He sputtered as he got a view of Kurt bending over in front of him.

"We’re gonna count to three, okay, Blainey, so just be ready to snap that photo!"

He ignored his brother speaking (who was also bending, but he was  _really_  trying to ignore that part as well), in favor of admiring the pert, firmness of Kurt’s ass. There’d never been much of an opportunity to be allowed to look like this in his life - even Sebastian wasn’t one for lingering and looking. But Blaine allowed himself this mental gift for now because it was right there. He wondered how on earth Kurt’d be able to take off those skin tight pants off —  _oh_. 

It was lucky he had the good instinct to press the camera button because right after, Kurt’s pale skin was no longer in view as he hastily, but in giggles, pulled his pants back up. It was a quick moment, but the sight of smooth cheeks were imprinted on his brain.

"Haha, yes! I cannot  _wait_ to see that picture. Pass it over, Blainers.”

They all gathered around to look at the picture. Blaine, again, pointedly did not look at his brother’s ass. He was again met with Kurt’s, to which his face flared up at. Everyone must know he was looking right there, so he instead looked anywhere but the screen or the others’ faces.

"Oh my  _god_ , can I please have that picture? It’d be great blackmail material.” Mercedes smirked at Kurt, who scowled at her.

"Sure, let’s all exchange numbers," Cooper said, smiling smoothly at her. She giggled back, and Blaine just knew he was done being Cooper’s priority for the night. 

"Number?" Kurt asked Blaine, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? You want mine? Why?"

"Because I heard you’re in LA for the summer, and I could use a friend that wasn’t exclusively Mercedes’s too." Kurt took a breath. "Plus you’re cute."

Blaine grinned stupidly. “Just cute? Not one half of the hottest couple in North America?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “God, I was hoping you were too drunk to forget that.”

"Nope," he laughed. "Besides, I sobered up quick when I saw you moon the camera."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Kurt’s face hardened a little.

"Oh, oh god, I mean, I meant that in a good way, like it’s a really good looking butt, like you," Blaine stammered. It seemed he wasn’t as sober as he’d previously stated.

Cooper threw an arm around Blaine, uncharacteristically pulling away from his previous conversation. “Are we all good?”

"Yes - why are you asking?"

"I think the show’s about to start." 

Blaine glanced at the stage, noticing people were starting to file back into the crowd. He lamented, because earlier he’d wanted to be amongst them all. He was, after all, here for the music and the environment, not as much to  _watch_  them perform.

"Did you want to go down?" Kurt asked, as if reading his thoughts.

"Yeah - I mean, earlier, Cooper wanted a view, but I don’t get to be here often. I’d like to interact with others too…not that I don’t want to hang out with you!"  _On the contrary…_  ”No, I just, I wanted to experience something I couldn’t get growing up…”

"I know what you mean," Kurt nodded, almost imperceptibly solemnly. He turned to Cooper and Mercedes. "I know you two would prefer to be up here, and, uh, with each other, so you don’t mind if I go watch the concert with Blaine downstairs?"

Both Mercedes and Cooper enthusiastically shooed them away, so Blaine left the fluffed up jacket there and they were left running (less drunkenly, but still not soberly) down the stairs into the floor’s crowd. Because it was still filling up, they clasped hands instinctually and weaved their way around the many people. It was as if they could read what move the other was was going to make, since their weaving was flawless until soon they were met with an even better view from before: in the front right side of the stage, against the barrier.

They still were holding hands, but made no move to separate. Instead, they packed closer as more people came in. Kurt, because of the heels and was much taller than Blaine, bracketed him from behind. 

"Is this okay?" came Kurt’s warm breath at Blaine’s ear. He nodded, warmth emanating through the leather at his back from Kurt’s body, or it could have been the blush that spread throughout his entire body that warmed him up.

Contrary to what they thought before, the band wasn’t coming out yet, so they still had free time. While they tried to look for their original companions up in the balcony, they figured people watching would be also fun. There were so many guys, either dressed up to the nines or in as casual as house clothes. Some went over the top in sequins and booty shorts, while other were in plain jeans. Not to mention there was a lot of eye candy. It felt like a gay man’s haven, an extension of a club, but without any blatant drive for sex. Not that Blaine knew what a real gay club was like; he was going off of TV shows and the stories Sebastian said…which were unreliable sources in themselves. But he took what he can get.

It wasn’t exclusively guys, of course. There were girls too: some in Scissor Sisters merch, some decked out in wild outfits like neon tutus and mesh shirts and skin tight suits, plenty of couples like a redhead and a brunette even dancing very close to each other at the side… His eyes were scanning the whole room’s bright colors, suddenly wishing he had on his fuzzy jacket on.

"Oh my good Lord," he heard Kurt say from behind him.

"What?"

"That’s Jesse Tyler Ferguson! Up there in the VIP balcony!"

Blaine looked up, amazed. There he was, leaning over, with a very handsome man leaning against him. This was his first celebrity sighting in Los Angeles, so he yelled out to the man, waving enthusiastically. He got a small wave in return, but the actor seemed to retreat further into the VIP area with the man beside him. 

"Is that Justin? His boyfriend? Gosh, they’re so cute."

“‘Gosh,’ Blaine?” Kurt mocked gently. “ _You’re_  so cute.”

Blaine’s face heated up, aware that their faces were so close. He chose to ignore the comment for now, in hopes of not embarrassing himself. “Well, I mean, it’s always great to see couples like that in media open and everything. You’d think there wouldn’t be places that it still makes a difference for, but back in Ohio it totally does.”

Kurt’s eyes lit up at that. Apparently, he knew exactly what Blaine meant firsthand because he was also originally from Ohio. He was now living in New York where he was at NYADA - something that was a total strange coincidence because Blaine was also studying theater in New York come Fall as well. Once that conversation begun, it opened a can of worms of topics waiting to be discussed, but suddenly the lights dimmed, and they were met with loud screams all around interrupting their conversation.

The build up rose, as finally, the lights shone on stage, front and center. Jake Shears opened, “Dancing on the speakers, are you peaking with tweakers” and both Kurt and Blaine exploded. They sang along, especially at the “Oh”s, bouncing with the crowd as absolutely everyone danced around them. 

Kurt, who seemed to just realize that their hands were still held, lifted their arms up and twirled Blaine along. They sang “Any Which Way” with happy grins and at certain lines (“Set my body free,” “take me anyway you like it”), they both shared heated glances. Yet these seductive glances clashed with the flushed, embarrassed look away afterwards. 

The song blended into “Keep Your Shoes,” where the band showed off their moves. They both were so into their dancing, they hardly took a chance to breathe to themselves. But they attached themselves to each other - Blaine’s back to Kurt’s front - when they weren’t dancing about, and finally at a break, Kurt got in a word “Ana Matronic is rocking that dress so well!”

Blaine nodded, and replied, “Though, I don’t know about Jake Shears’ outfit.”

Kurt raised a brow once he glanced on stage. “We’re gonna have a few words later, Blaine Anderson, because I love it.”

He laughed as the next song - “Baby Come Home” - started playing. For the next few songs, especially at “Inevitable,” they danced close together. For Blaine’s part, he was amazed at how well they were hitting off; maybe it had in part to do with the suggestive lyrics, the sweet and sexy words of getting together, the heated rhythmic beats that helped in their chemistry, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t ever had something like this - despite not having much opportunity - but he couldn’t be naive in thinking that Kurt was feeling it too.

Whether it would come to be anything more than sexual chemistry, only time would tell. But Blaine was really thinking it would be something.

And then, midway, the lights dimmed, and a ringing phone sounded throughout the venue. The crowd, including Kurt and Blaine, burst as if individual bursts of energy just exploded after a long build up. Absolutely everyone chanted the words to the intro of the next song, especially “Motherfuckers Touching my Ass!” 

Ana Matronic led the stage in the dance just as the chorus for “Let’s Have a Kiki” came on. Kurt and Blaine, too into their own dancing and distracted by each other, didn’t bother with the moves, but instead sang the lyrics alongside their own moves. It was exactly what Blaine wanted - to feel how all the people moved as individuals yet it made the crowd move as a unit. He was a part of that.

When the song ended, they were panting, sweating mess. Blaine tried not to let it get to his head due to the view, but with Kurt pretty much grinding on him at nearly every song, he was starting to get worked up in his tight leather pants. 

Kurt didn’t help matters when he wrapped his bare arms around him to lean in and whisper, “Oh my god, Rose McGowan is right next to us.”

"What, really?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was conveniently positioned right in front of her. He took a glance at the celebrity, but he found himself caring much less about her than the guy next to him. It just wasn’t as important as Kurt’s face right next to his. They both stared at each other as the tunes of "Comfortably Numb" washed over them.

Kurt brought Blaine’s hand to his lips. The soft brush set a fire in his body, and not for the first time, he wished there were less layers between them. They swayed to the music together, dancing, and Blaine felt himself taken away. However, they were taken from the moment when a loud older man stumbled into the two of them, separating their bodies for the first time.

"Sorry about that!" the guy called before dancing back to his group. The moment already passed, and Blaine cursed under his breath.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "I’m really enjoying myself."

"Good, I’m glad," Kurt said. "Because after this, I really would like to stay in contact…"

"Well you have my number…" Blaine teased. 

"Right, of course," Kurt correct. "I mean, Blaine, I don’t normally do this. I hardly even flirt - I mean, I’ve dated, but that’s not important, I just. I don’t want it,  _this_ for just tonight.”

They stared, wide eyed at each other. Blaine was tempted to pump a fist, but he refrained as much as possible (plus Kurt was still holding him). He simply nodded. The smile that broke on Kurt’s face was so worth it. 

Suddenly, there were cheers as the song ended, which bled into “Invisible Light.” The tempo picked up again, and the crowd around them moved once again. They had no choice but to get lost in the beat once more, but this time, Blaine was even more aware of how much they were literally and figuratively dancing around each other. 

Soon they were both so into the music that the just nearly missed Jake Shears throwing off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest.

"God he’s so hot!"

"Jake Shears is  _hot_!”

They both yelled it to each other at the same time, instantly bursting into laughter. It melted the tension away from them, and for the next songs they were just a giggling, happy couple. Occasionally, they’d make a comment “I just accidentally brushed against Rose McGowan” or “Ana Matronic knows how to work it!” But largely they were sticking to the dancing.

Blaine just knew that later would come more opportunity with Kurt.

It came sooner than he thought.

The fantastic upbeat nature of “I Don’t Feel Like Dancing” was coming to a close. They’d just been moving the entire time, with Kurt shimmying at Blaine, and Blaine moving hips expertly back at him. As it was ending, Blaine held himself steady on Kurt’s bare arms. It was slicked with sweat, but the hard muscle underneath was firm to touch. The fire from earlier was rekindled, and as the crowd continued to dance to the last chorus, the two stood face to face.

It was the end of the show, but everyone knew there would be an encore. The crowd chanted all around them, as they leaned in for a hug. Blaine breathed in Kurt’s neck, the smell intoxicating him more than the alcohol from earlier. They stood like that for a bit, vaguely aware of the Scissor Sisters coming back on stage. 

"Blaine…" Kurt began as "Only the Horses" started playing. 

Kurt leaned in, slowly, brushing his lips at the side of Blaine’s face. Tingles spread from the point where he kissed him. His body begged for it, desperate as the lips closed the distance. Blaine took matters into his own hands and turned his head just so, so that finally, finally, they were kissing.

Blaine felt needy for more, as he opened his lips and Kurt’s tongue darted in between. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back, resting so low, as arms wrapped around his neck. It felt like he could stay like this forever - just them in this moment. Their mouths were in perfect sync.

"Someone’s getting lucky tonight!"

The disembodied masculine voice brought them back to earth as they realized that the show was over. People were filing out of the venue slowly, but it was empty enough for them to realize that some time had passed. Blaine shifted back and blushed once he realized the implications, but Kurt simply tightened the arms around his neck and smiled.

"You take my breath away," he said, a tint of embarrassment in his voice.

It gave Blaine courage. He grinned before giving him another kiss at the center of his mouth. It didn’t last nearly as long, but Blaine certainly got lost in it once more. Kurt was the one to pull away this time.

"C’mon, we have to look for the others."

They followed the crowd into the lobby, where people were heading towards the bathroom or store. Once they heard Cooper’s boisterous laughter, it was easy to find them by the entrance.

Mercedes caught sight of them first, smirking at the clasped hands in between their bodies - not that there was much space in between said bodies. When Cooper noticed them, it was a much more obvious reaction than hers. 

He whistled loudly, “All right, lovebirds, let’s get this show on the road! I’m  _hungry_!”

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, he’s been begging for food, and our options are street dogs, Roscoe’s, and Denny’s," Mercedes chimed in.

They looked to one another, glad for the opportunity to extend the night. But to be honest, Blaine was hoping for something more intimate.

"Street dogs!" Cooper announced just as they walked out and the smell of the bacon wrapped dogs from the nearest street vendor wafted into their noses. "Blaine, come grab some with me!"

For the nth time that night, he grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling him away from Kurt. They were now just away enough to be uncomfortably far, and out of earshot of the other two. Mercedes seemed to drag Kurt away as well, leaving Blaine annoyed. 

Cooper, for his part, didn’t seem to notice as he ordered one hotdog for everyone (and two for himself). Blaine sulked, staring back at who he was sure was going to make his summer perfect.

"You want to take Kurt back to my place?" his brother asked suddenly.

"Cooper!" Blaine whined. Of course he did, but he didn’t appreciate his brother’s teasing. "I don’t want to do anything like  _that_ while you’re around.”

He got a smile in return and an offered hotdog. Blaine grabbed it as Cooper continued, “Well, I was thinking I could take Mercedes out still - the night is still young. There’s tons of crazy things to do still.”

Blaine replied, “Coop, she’s like my age.”

"Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother her," Cooper said smoothly. Then he paused. "Or if you’re talking about under 21 things to do, trust me, I’ve lived here long enough. There’s plenty. Plus I’ve got some sway around here."

He winked and Blaine rolled his eyes. Somehow, he doubted that. But he thought about his brother’s offer.

"I… I’d really like to spend more time with Kurt, actually, alone," came his sheepish response.

"Great! Mercedes and I already worked it out, so you just take the cab back and I’ll be out of your hair."

"You already wo—?"

"Go to your man," Cooper said, giving him a one-handed shove towards Kurt’s direction. It seemed Mercedes was doing the same thing, until finally they were alone together, with the flood of people exiting the Palladium all around them.

"Hi." Kurt smiled.

"Hey."

"So… I was told we’re going back to your place?" Kurt asked.

"If that’s okay with you?" Blaine laughed. "Sorry about my brother, he gets a little…"

"It’s okay," Kurt said, stepping forward and grabbing his hand again. "If that’s what it takes to have you to myself, then I’m completely…okay with that."

"Trust me, it takes way less than that for you to have me."

At that, they turned down Sunset, still holding hands, and ready for their summer together.


End file.
